Climbing Kita-san and Clearing Cloudy Thoughts
by fallouise
Summary: "'Wow', Nadeshiko mouths the word silently. Does the future taste like peanut butter?" Mount Kita lies before them and two girls take on hiking as their next outdoor adventure. With a lot of steps to take and plenty of time together, there are things on Nadeshiko's mind that will come to surface. (oneshot, naderin, post-canon)


For a while now, an intangible concept has been floating over Nadeshiko's head.

It's soft and fluffy, like a cloud, only the cloud isn't raining on her, and she doesn't mind that it's there. It fills her head with cloudy, marshmallowy thoughts, sandwiched between her everyday life. Nadeshiko doesn't mind it, actually. She's always been a little scatterbrained, so being distracted by clouds and marshmallows isn't so bad.

The cloud was there, but it wasn't, at the same time? Nadeshiko could wave her hands over her head all she wanted. She's pretty sure a stranger on the street would wave back long before she'd grasp the cloud.

Though she isn't sure where it began, she remembers the feeling. It was in the weight of her phone after she pressed her number into Rin's palm, or the airiness that lifted her feet when she first saw Rin in the library.

Rin-chan.

She especially notices the cloud around Rin.

Spurred by remembering her friend, Nadeshiko returns to reality. The heel of her boot crunches on fallen tree duff. Fresh air fills her lungs, crystal clear and light. Just ahead of her is Rin Shima, similarly bundled up in layers like herself, her breath coming out in white puffs as she pokes her walking pole at a tree trunk. She has her hair up in a bun again this morning.

For someone as listless as Nadeshiko, Rin is like... a homing anchor, maybe? She once read how messenger pigeons always knew the direction to return home, no matter the distance and time. Except Rin likes to move around, and see new things, and have the time to process things on her own, so. Rin would be more like the pigeon, Nadeshiko thinks, the one who knows how to return home, time and time again, after being away for a while.

She has pigeons in her mind as Rin calls out to her, "You ready, Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko comes forward so that she's standing next to Rin now. She'd love to run ahead and get to the destination faster, but on planning this hike Rin had made her promise that they would stick together. Not that she could get very far anyway, since Rin's the one who studied the ins and outs of this hiking trail.

She presses an index finger against Rin's cheek, who puffs her cheeks in response. Hehe. "Do you think messenger pigeons get lost when it's cloudy?" Nadeshiko asks as they both start walking again. The trees have thinned out to flatter landscape, and the real hike is before them—the sharp incline upwards is nothing to scoff at.

Rin hums in thought. Already used to Nadeshiko's non-sequitur questions, she answers in a similarly honest fashion, "The pigeons have something that acts like a compass in their head, right? So even if it looks like they're lost, they're already on their way home."

That's a good way to put it. Neither continue the conversation as they focus on the hike. It's just walking, but her breathing has grown shallow and her legs feel heavier. It's not a bad thing, though. Warm from hiking and her layered clothes, the cold air around her feels that much more refreshing.

Nadeshiko imagines two pigeons pulling compasses out of their messenger bags, flying through white clouds without hesitation. One of the birds is a little stern, but patient, and quietly kind. The other one is just tagging along, because there isn't a reason not to. It'd make for a good slapstick anime. She lets herself play around with silly anime tropes with the two pigeons until she realizes that Rin isn't ahead of her anymore.

Looking back, Rin has her hands on her knees. She's breathing heavily, her shoulders sagging as she forces cold air into her lungs.

She wanders back, a creeping smile on her face. "Ohohh… finally, Rin-chan reveals a weakness."

Rin holds up a hand. "I surrender. Please don't take advantage when I'm so vulnerable."

Nadeshiko lays a hand on Rin's back, but before the other girl can say anything, she begins to coax her hand in a circle. Whatever retort Rin might've had left her as she deflates, and the two of them kneel onto the balls of their feet. The trail is stony, so it's not the best place to take a breather, but no one ever said there were rules to how you hike (the tiny Rin voice inside Nadeshiko's head argues that there are, in fact, a lot of regulations when it comes to hiking, but that's just getting into specifics).

After a while, Rin is the first to stand, stretching her arms upward. Wordlessly, they continue their trek. "Thanks for that," she says once they've gotten their rhythm into their hike.

"No worries. I thought you were kinda cute," Nadeshiko waves her off, though it does make her feel warm inside. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal, but she likes the idea of offering something to Rin that others cannot. Her hand feels tingly from having touched Rin. It's a good feeling, though, and it makes her want to reach out again. Ahh. Nadeshiko can feel herself smiling goofily at nothing right now.

The other girl isn't looking at her when she mutters under her breath, "You're a really simple girl if just patting me on the back made you that happy."

Nadeshiko pouts at that, making sure to let Rin set the pace for their hike this time. At least that meant that they would be walking side by side instead. "Nothing wrong with being simple!"

"Well, you're right about that," Rin admits as her lips pull into a small smile. Fluffy, white clouds hover near Nadeshiko, making her feel weightless and funny. It's Rin doing this to her, isn't it? Just like when they had first met, and Mount Fuji found its way past the layer of clouds. In its own time and at its own pace, the clouds have shifted and there is Rin.

The silly, soft thoughts occupy Nadeshiko's mind as the two of them trek. The sun climbs the sky alongside them, a welcome companion in the long hike ahead, and they talk. They talk about mindless things, things that they'll forget within a minute, and they talk about their families. They talk about the new school term, and the club, and what new places they should visit.

They also don't talk at all, letting the pebbles rolling under their boots and their paced breathing speak for them. The world around them appears untouched, a kindergarten secret kept from the rest of civilization. Out here, there aren't any pretenses to hold up. They can simply be in the moment.

The sun is directly overhead by the time that they reach the first campsite. The trail has evened out, and Rin breathes a huge sigh of relief when walking becomes easy again. Nadeshiko gapes at the spread of camping tents before them. With how green, gray, and blue nature was around them, the bright reds and yellows and purples of the tents were a nice change of pace. Other hikers milled about.

"Wow," Nadeshiko slips out. Rin looks at her curiously. "I feel like an alien. First contact with humans, in need of handbook. Standing by, over."

"Surprise," Rin says, calmly. "In preparation for this day, you've been exploring Earth with a human all along. Humans have already accepted you. Have fun, over."

"What! Hey, where's the drama and action?" She retaliates, bumping shoulders with Rin.

Both Nadeshiko and Rin snicker at each other.

At that, the two of them proceed to set up camp for the day. Nadeshiko leaves to check in with the campground attendant, while Rin pulls out their tent. Because traveling light is Rule Number One for hiking, Rin had suggested they just share her tent. They'd share tents often enough with the Outdoors Activities club, but they had never done so when it was only the two of them. She returns to find the tent finished. "As expected of Rin-chan, so efficient."

Rin waves her off.

Their phones are turned off, but in place of their phones, Nadeshiko has disposable cameras. In fact, hiking is pretty different from camping overall. From changes in altitude to packing different things to the fact that they had to plan this weeks in advance—yeah, hiking sure was a whole new hill to climb.

Nadeshiko pulls assorted preserved food out of her backpack. Things like beef jerky and dried fruits would be for the trail, but at the bottom of her pack lie the real goods. Donning her grandma voice, Nadeshiko calls out, "Dearie, what would you like for lunch? I can prepare something."

Rin is indifferent as she pulls out a sleeping pad to lie on the floor of the tent. "Something light, since we're having ramen for dinner."

"Peanut butter sandwiches it is," Nadeshiko speaks in sing-song, excitedly pulling out the bagels.

This is something Nadeshiko could get used to. Or more like, she's already used to it, but Nadeshiko wouldn't mind camping even when she's older. Bonus points if Rin were in the picture too. Her heart does a little somersault as she rolls the thought around in her head. _I want to know you in the future_. 'Wow', Nadeshiko mouths the word silently.

Rin is already super pretty. Nadeshiko couldn't even begin to imagine how much prettier she'll be when they're older.

Does the future taste like peanut butter?

Cloudy head on her shoulders, Nadeshiko doesn't even register that Rin carried her chair so that they're sitting side by side. It's only when Rin prods her side that Nadeshiko sits up straight. "You wanna take pictures before it gets dark?"

"Oh, yeah!" Nadeshiko jumps out of her chair, scrambling for the disposable cameras in her backpack. Rin watches her with quiet amusement. "Kita-sannn, don't set the sun yet. Aoi-chan really wanted to see you today."

"If only Fuji-san would answer your calls, too," Rin comments as she settles in her chair.

Nadeshiko is off, taking pictures of the environment around her. There's a cute little terrier wearing a vest. He yaps at Nadeshiko until she turns her attention onto him, then sits innocently. "You're so photogenic…" She whispers, and the dog seems to raise his chin proudly. Nadeshiko meanders away, taking in the sights. She'd never really gone hiking before, and Rin hadn't either, but that was the point. They wanted to try something new together. Going to a city or ferrying somewhere, though, led to dead end ideas. In the end, they settled with something similar enough that it felt just right.

Instead of admiring a mountain from afar, they were hiking up the mountain itself.

She takes other photos—the clouds seem closer than ever before, the sun hit Mount Kita in just the right way, the trail they had walked sprawled like a children's scribble—but it's when Nadeshiko comes back to their tent that she finds the perfect picture.

Sitting in her chair is Rin, bundled up in a blanket and watching the sunset. With no trees or mountains in the distance, the sun is the primary subject on the horizon. The sun is actually… really, really big. That's an obvious fact, but to see it in all its glory in front of them draws Nadeshiko breathless. It doesn't hurt to look at, now that it's setting, so it's just a warm light that seeps into everything. The sun paints its oranges and reds onto the mountain, onto the trail, and onto Rin and herself. Rin casts a long shadow behind her.

Whether Nadeshiko is enraptured by the scene or by Rin, she raises her camera to snap the picture. Hopefully her hand wasn't shaking, because she wants to keep this memory somewhere safe.

She takes her place beside Rin once again. Without glancing away from the sunset, Rin shuffles the blanket so that Nadeshiko can tuck herself in as well. "Take any good pictures?"

 _I got one of you!_ Nadeshiko almost says aloud, but she instead opts for, "There was this cute li'l dog! Not as cute as Chikuwa, but still. He had a cute li'l vest to match."

Rin buries her chin under the blanket. "We should develop the photos as soon as we get back. I wanna see."

"Okayy," she agrees. Her time with Rin stumbles from one moment to the next, thinking of new things on the spot so that they could have one more conversation, one more chance to learn more about each other. Coincidences happen again and again, and even unintentionally, they find themselves meeting once more. Nadeshiko hopes the coincidences continue to happen.

As the last bit of sun dips under the horizon and leaves behind a cool purple sky in its place, Nadeshiko pulls out the mini pot and lantern. They couldn't bring a gas lighter, but they do have matches. She bumps a fist against her chest as she proclaims, "Rain or shine, night or day, curry ramen will always be welcome in this household."

"Yeah? Which household are we talking about?" Rin stretches her arm out to pull Nadeshiko's backpack closer, reluctant to come out of the blanket.

She points to their tent. "That one! Ours."

Her tongue feels funny. Rin glances at Nadeshiko, eyes searching, but just as quickly she returns her attention to the pot in front of them. "I don't want a large house or anything," Rin begins. "but a tent is a little small to live in."

Nadeshiko imagines a manga character's thought bubble, flashing towards an imagined instance where they would have a house together. The character scratches it out with marker hastily, doodling in another scenario. "Maybe an apartment, in a quiet town? And close to a supermarket, so I can buy snacks whenever." Yeah, that sounds better. It sounds more like them.

"I'd like that," Rin yawns. "And a cat."

"And a puppy!"

"I feel sorry for our neighbors already."

She angles her chair so that she could motion her arms at Rin. Her head feels fluffy with this train of thought, but it isn't bad, and it isn't unwelcome. Nadeshiko thinks she enjoys talking about the future with Rin. "I could cook dinner for us every day. My mom gave me the family cookbook for my birthday recently too."

"I do like your cooking…" Rin hums. She's looking away to the side now.

It's a wildly opposite reaction to what Nadeshiko is feeling. She feels like she could float away on a puffy cloud, reaching out to Rin to anchor her to reality. Nadeshiko wants to be closer, she decides. But seeing Rin look away, she slows down. "Hehe, but I guess living in the same apartment is different than a tent."

"I don't mind it," Rin speaks in a louder-than-necessary voice. She turns to face Nadeshiko fully now, her face blushing. "I mean, we're spending Golden Week on a mountain together. Living together should be nothing, and I'd prefer you over most people."

Nadeshiko smiles, wide and kinda lopsided, unsure of how to answer. She feels her face reddening too. Stalling for time, Nadeshiko pours the hot water into the ramen cups as Rin holds them securely. When they settle the ramen down again, she tries to think of something.

All these clouds and none give her a lightning strike of a response? What was the point in being so distracted, then! Nadeshiko imagines herself grasping for _anything_ and ends with, "I like you too."

"Eh?" Rin almost drops her curry ramen.

"Oh!" Nadeshiko covers her mouth with both hands.

At their exclamations, they finally make eye contact. Nadeshiko hadn't realized they were avoiding each other's eyes in the first place, but wow. Suddenly it feels warm, as if the little flame in front of them was a campfire. Rin looks like a deer caught in headlights, confused and surprised and a little scared.

She looks scared enough that Nadeshiko doesn't feel quite as petrified herself.

Peeling off the cover of her ramen cup, Nadeshiko finds her chopsticks. She hands Rin her own. "Rin-chan, do you… ever feel cloudy?"

"H-How do you mean?" She asks as she accepts the chopsticks and focuses on her food.

It's this intangible cloud, white and soft and pleasant, but Nadeshiko thinks she needs something more concrete for her answer. She hums. She sips some of the soup. Of her curry ramen. Curry ramen. Yeah! Nadeshiko raises her cup at Rin. "Like whenever I have curry ramen, I think of you, and my chest feels full of clouds."

Nadeshiko points to the moon just peeking over their shoulders. "Or how pretty the moonlight is on the mountain. I think of you too."

Rin sinks into her chair, a smile playing on her lips. "How you can say that so casually is respectable." When their eyes meet again, it's on purpose. Rin doesn't look as scared or as nervous anymore. She says a single word: "Pink."

She tilts her head.

At that, Rin laughs. "Your hair. Whenever I see pink, I think of you. In cotton candy and plushies, that kinda stuff. It suits you." Oooh. What the heck. Nadeshiko rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "I wouldn't call it that, but… yeah, I feel cloudy around you, too."

Nadeshiko takes a large slurp of her ramen. Normally, she'd swallow it quickly, but eating it slowly like this is another way to enjoy it too. Rin is overly patient in this regard, going so far to admit liking her back with words like that. Though Nadeshiko herself might be at fault here too, for wording it like that. She lazily smiles as they focus on their ramen.

Maybe they're a better match for each other than Nadeshiko initially thought.

"I mean it," Nadeshiko whispers, when they're wrapped up in their sleeping bags and facing each other. If there's ever a chance to make things clear, it would be right before they head to bed. She feels like a middle schooler lingering in the classroom after school has ended as she says, "I like you as more than a friend."

Rin shuffles closer. It's not romantic in any way, what with their puffy sleeping bags, but Nadeshiko appreciates the action. "Love you too, dork."

They stare at each other, letting the moment sink in. Then Rin flips over, getting ready to sleep with her back to Nadeshiko.

Boooo. Nadeshiko wants to be closer, even closer now that they've aired out feelings they've had for a while. "Does that mean we can sleep in the same sle—"

"Goodnight, Nadeshiko."

"Rin-chaaaan… goodnight!"

…

They're on the trail again. In fact, they've been on the hiking trail for a day and a half. The air is much thinner, and less people are hiking at this altitude, but Rin and Nadeshiko are almost there.

It's the last resting stop before the final stretch. Rin is sitting on a flat rock, holding her walking pole with both hands on her lap. Nadeshiko sits beside her, laying her arm to rest behind Rin, so that she could lean closer to the other girl. Rin looks at her. "You're cheeky."

"You're my giiiirlfriend," Nadeshiko repeats for the tenth or so time that day.

Rin's grown soft about it too. Maybe it's because it's so new to both Nadeshiko and herself. "Yeah, I am."

Nadeshiko wraps her arms around Rin. She's warm and she's real, and she's right here with Nadeshiko. How is she so lucky? Rin leans into her, and despite how cold Mount Kita is, she feels warm. She squeezes her hug. "Thanks for the energy."

"You too."

At that, they both stand up. The hike must continue.

Below them, it's forest, and farther in the distance, the rest of the world cannot reach them. There are a few clouds in the sky, but other than that, the weather is blue and perfect. Revitalized and excited, Nadeshiko walks step for step with Rin.

To stand at a mountain summit for the first time, with her first girlfriend. Nadeshiko cannot think of a greater way to go about it.

"Hey, Rin-chan," she starts after they've been walking for some time. Rin looks at her. "What made you pick Mount Kita?"

There are some stairs ahead, so climbing is a little easier. Rin's grip on her walking pole tightens as she weighs her words. When she finds herself ready, she smiles at Nadeshiko. "You love Fuji-san and all, so I figured the next best place is the next mountain over."

It's so straightforward that Nadeshiko wants to tackle her girlfriend (she won't, of course, since they're on a mountain and that's probably dangerous, but the sentiment is there). Instead, she reaches for Rin's free hand. Both of their hands get sweaty quickly, but neither of them wants to let go. "Thank you," she says, trying to muster all the appreciation she has in her words.

"Any time," comes the response, and Nadeshiko feels it, in no concrete way, that Rin understood what she wanted to convey.

When they reach the summit, no words are needed. To the southeast, Mount Fuji is accompanied with soft, white clouds, and at this distance, the mountain looks a little blueish. It's breathtaking. The sky is so wide. Nadeshiko feels like she might fall into the sky, as silly as it sounds. She holds Rin's hand tighter. She's grounded. She's here.

She can't wait to go home to tell everyone how fun this hike has been, but with Rin next to her, Nadeshiko feels something new.

She's already found home in someone else.

* * *

Inspired by the Yuru Camp anime soundtrack, ソロキャン△のすすめ, and the idea of home. Thank you for reading!


End file.
